


We Know Who You Are

by kpohe8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpohe8/pseuds/kpohe8
Summary: All five of Paris' heroes go to the same school. Everyone only knows the holder of the Bee miraculous, the 'oh so famous' Chloe Bourgeois.When the five of them go to school, all is well...Until someone has to go to the bathroom.*Plot would be better than the summary btw**This was also inspired by a pin I saw on pinterest*





	1. School

"Marinette!"

She shot up from her bed with closed eyes and a yawn, instantly feeling the cold shiver through her exposed skin from the absence of the blanket. "Tikki?"

"Marinette you're gonna be late for school!" The small kwami yelled into her ear again.

Marinette's eyes shot open before she scrambled to get ready. Once she was changed, hair done, had her bag, phone, a pillow, blanket and kwami she sprinted down the stairs, into the bakery where her parents had her breakfast, and lunch waiting. She rushed to put her take-out breakfast and lunch in her bag as she tied her blanket to her neck like a cape. She ran out the door yelling her thanks to both her parents as a pillow stayed securely between her legs while she ran.

A few car honks and tired puffs later she ran up the stairs to her school while also managing to free her pillow from her legs.

Alya, Adrien, Nino, and Chloe were all waiting in the classroom patiently. Chloe was being anti-social on her phone at her desk so she payed no mind to the conversation that was held by the other three. "So do you think Mari will beat the bell?"

"Hard to tell with that girl." Alya shook her head with a chuckled. Adrien and Nino were sitting at their desks while Alya sat on Nino's desk. "I swear it's because she lives so close to the damned school that she forgets that she can be late."

"Have you tried calling her?" Adrien asked tiredly, somewhat jealous of how close the girl lives to the school.

Alya shook her head. "Knowing her she'd have hands full with God-knows-what."

"Dude you look like shit."

Adrien deadpanned his friend. "Thanks." He turned to Alya. "What's the time?"

"A minute till the bell."

"So do you think Mari will beat the bell?" Nino asked for a second time.

Alya put her hand to her chin, trying to think, squinting slightly. Then she held up five fingers. "Five," she counted. She lowered one. "Four," She lowered another. "Three," Then another. "Two," One more was lowered as the sound of someone stomping up the stairs was heard. The boys and Alya turned their attention to the door. "One."

And a few seconds before the bell rang, a girl slammed open the door. "I'M HERE!" And since she opened the door with such a strong force, it riccochetted off the wall and slammed back into her face with a "GAHH!"

Alya, Adrien, and Nino all started laughing at the poor girl. Even Chloe -who managed to catch a glimpse of it in her peripheral vision- started snickering. Alya got off the table and went to help her best friend. "Girl," the girl with red hair started. "What's all this?" She asked as she motioned to her ridiculous looking friend.

Marinette groaned and made her way to her desk where she collapsed in her seat, pillow on her desk and blanket on her shoulders. "Let me sleep," she grumbled.

Alya shook her head and pat her friend on the back. "Class is about to start."

"Wake me up," she interrupted herself with a yawn. "...when she walks in."

Alya and Nino shook their heads at the girl while Adrien looked at her as if she was drop-dead gorgeous. Chloe still paid no attention to her other classmates. Alya noticed the look on Adrien's face and smirked. Nino followed her gaze to his best friend. "You okay dude?"

"I'm so tired." He stated slowly. The other two turned to look at the sleeping beauty and smiled. Alya turned to Nino with an eyebrow raised. He gladly returned the look.

"I'm sure she'll share her blanket and pillow," Nino smirked.

Alya pat the blonde boy on the shoulders, shooing him off the chair. "Take my chair. I'll sit next to Nino while you guys sleep."

Adrien ended up moving slowly as he approached the girl. He tapped her shoulder once, nothing. He did it again, but harder this time. Still nothing.

"Mari," he whispered, trying not to disturb the girl too much. "Mari-"

"Just get comfortable." Alya told him. "She's a deep sleeper."

A slight blush crept to the boy's face. "You sure she won't mind?"

Alya's grin went wider. "I'm definitely sure."

Adrien steadily sat down next to the sleeping girl and slowly slipped some of the blanket off her shoulders so he could have some too. He noticed her shiver slightly but she stopped when he moved closer to her. He then felt extremely uncomfortable as he felt a heavy gaze on him. He looked up to the other two friends who watched with intensity as he moved even closer to the girl. "Uhm," Adrien felt extremely awkward as he shifted uncomfortably next to Mari. "Do you guys mind?"

Alya and Nino looked at each other before chuckling slightly. "Nope, not at all." Alya answered for the both of them. They turned their bodies ahead and started their conversation again. 

Adrien pressed his thigh against Mari's as he took some more blanket, making sure she still had some too. He turned his tired eyes to the attention of the pillow that held Mari's head, suddenly conscious of everything he was doing. He gently slipped his hands under Mari's head and lifted it slightly so he could give himself more pillow. He gently laid the head back down and rested his own on the pillow, facing her.

It was then that Adrien realised...

He fucked up.

They're heads were so close, almost too close. He could feel the soft air brushing against his nose and lips as Marinette breathed. Her normal fringe and pigtails slightly messy fromt the pillow. He closed his eyes trying to sleep, only to be even more aware of their proximty,

'I'm glad that I'm not horny because then this would be even more awkward.'

A blush crept up his neck to his face when he registered the thoughts that crossed his mind. It was a little while, but he finally managed to fall asleep. The akuma from the night before really took a toll on the unsuspecting heroes.

Alya snapped a pic of the two when she knew that Adrien was in a deep trance and sent it to her best friend straight away. "They're so cute."

"Too bad he's oblivious to his own feelings."

"I know right?"

~~~~

A little time had passed since the bell had rung but no teacher had arrived since. No one was complaining for that matter but Nino was getting suspicious.

"Alya, do you know where the teacher is?"

"No," she said as she checked the time on her phone. "It's been about half an hour since class was meant to start." She turned her head to look at the sleeping friends behind them. "Must've been a long night for them if they're still sleeping."

"Well Adrien's a model and has other things to do so he was probably catching up on some homework last night." He put a finger to his chin in thought. "What do you think Mari was up to?"

"Well knowing her she probably was helping her parents at the bakery before going into her room to stare at posters of Adrien before realising she had homework." Both her and NIno chuckled at the thought. "That or the girl was struck with some inspiration so she was working on that."

Nino felt a small amount of pressure from within his bag which rested against his leg, "Wait," Nino interrupted as he remembered his kwami. "Wasn't there an akuma raging last night?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Well then they must have been kept up from that."

The two then turned their attention to Chloe, who still seemed to be extremely invested in her phone. Everyone was bored out of their minds.  
~~~~  
More time had passed and the two still haven't woken up, the teacher (or other students for that matter) haven't entered the classroom, and everyone else was bored as they stayed in the classroom. Alya and Nino started snacking on their lunch as they waited.

Next thing anyone knew was an earpiercing shriek that filled the air. Alya and Nino covered their ears. Marinette somehow ended up entangled in Adrien's limbs so when she jumped, hit her legs against the desk and sat back down, Adrien woke up with deaf ears and sore arms.

The shrieking stopped and Marinette groaned. "Chloe," Mari whined in a hoarse voice.

Adrien groaned too. "What happened?" He asked, his voice also hoarse.

Chloe, sat up straighter in her seat. "My phone died."

"That doesn't mean you need to scream as if there's an akuma attacking the school." Mari yawned, stretching up, ignoring whatever protest Chloe had to say. That was then she registered the other set of limbs she was tangled in. She looked at who they belonged to and the blush that crept up her neck couldn't be stopped.

"Sorry, I may or may not have shared some of your blanket and pillow while you slept," Adrien said cheekily as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her gaze, a blush also creeping up his neck.

"That's o-okay," Marinette squeaked just before a yawn.

Marinette turned her attention to the other two friends who sat in front of her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well it's almost midday-"

"Midday?!" Marinette felt her voice cracking so she cleared her throat. "I thought I asked you to wake me up when the teacher walks in?"

"The teacher hasn't walked in though," Nino told her. This information didn't sit right in her stomach.

She turned her attention to the rest of the classroom and noticed that it was empty. "Where's everyone else?"

Alya shrugged. "Dunno. Not really complaining to be honest." This didn't sit well in her stomach either. Something was wrong.

She looked around the room, trying to figure out why something felt off, aside from the fact that no one else was in the classroom.

Then she realised that Chloe's phone had died. Her phone had always had some sort of power so she could threaten to call her father whenever someone tried to punish her. 'Spoilt little brat.'

So why did Chloe's phone die? Why was she on it in the first place?

She looked around the room, then focused her attention at Chloe, who seemed to find the reflection on her nails more initeresting than the other four bodies in the room.

Something was off about the sight. It seemed unnaturally empty. Chloe was missing something...

Or someone.

Marinette turned her attention back to her friends, who were all looking at her expectantly.

"Everything okay?" Adrien asked the girl. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, still trying to figure out what was off. She then turned her attention to Nino.

"Marinette? Dude, hello?" Nino tried. Mari saw the orange on his cap, and something tickled the inside of her mind. The answer was almost there. What was it?

"Marinette?" She turned her attention to her best friend while biting her lip. "Girl, you look like you've seen things."

Red. Red hair, faded red checkered shirt, very plump and pink lips-

SABRINA

"Uh, Chloe?" Marinette asked the girl as everyone then turned their attention to her, confused.

"What Dupain-Cheng?"

"Where's Sabrina?"


	2. Marinette?

"Sabrina? Who's Sabrina? I don't know any Sabrina." Chloe huffed, pettiness clear in her voice.

"Oh no," Adrien mumbled, loud enough for only Marinette to hear. She tilted her head. Why _'oh no'_?

"Sabrina? Your slave who claims to be your best friend? The girl who is constantly by your side? The girl filled with so much potential to be amazing who wastes her time catering for you?" Alya asked, only to receive a scowl from the blonde.

"You guys had another fight, didn't you?" Adrien asked though he sounded as if he dreaded the answer even if he might have already known it.

Chloe didn't answer.

There. Another thing that didn't sit well with Marinette. Chloe is always head over heels for Adrien, but she didn't even say a word to him.

Or maybe the fight was actually really bad and Chloe didn't want to talk about it so Marinette was just paranoid.

Her mind was crazy at times. Surely this is one of those times.

"So, um," Nino cleared his voice, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and leave this room because I've spent too long in here and want to go..." he ended awkwardly as he got up from his chair.

All eyes were on him as he walked over to the door. He gripped the doorknob, turned and pulled, only for it to not budge. He jiggled the doorknob more, rather violently actually, only for him to fail at opening the door.

"Or maybe I can hold it," He said confused. "Yeah, that's cool too."

Ping! Marinette's paranoia strikes again! Something _is_ wrong.

"Lemme try," Alya said as she got up from where she sat and tried to open the door, only to have the same outcome as him. "Ooft, that's a tough cookie. And I thought you were just weak." She shrugged as Nino glared at her when she sat back down.

Marinette slowly got up, the blanket falling off her shoulders. She made her way to the door and gave it a good tug. Okay, nothing. The door is stuck or something.

"Dude, Alya and I tried and it didn't work."

"I know," Marinette told him while she rested her chin between her thumb and first finger. "I'm just trying something."

She felt Tikki hug her through her bag.

Tikki. Ladybug. Fight.

She walked backward until she was on the other side of the room, looking at the door. "The door is made of wood right?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes..." Adrien dragged on. "Marinette, what are you doing?" 

She ignored him and just prayed that she wouldn't break her leg.

And just like that, she exploded off the point from where she stood, sprinted a couple of steps, jumped, then stuck her leg out to kick the door. Only, no damage was done to the door and it left her leg shaking a little.

Marinette groaned a little from the pain while she clutched her leg.

"Girl, since when could you jump and kick like that?" Alya asked her best friend, impressed. Mari was thankful that her Ladybug-crazed best friend didn't suspect her of being Ladybug, or anything remotely close to it.

"I guess running to school every morning put some muscle in my legs," the girl brushed off.

Now her mind definitely knew that she wasn't being paranoid. And everyone else seemed to pick up on the weirdness of the situation too.

"This is wrong," she stated obviously. Though, no one answered her. Instead, they stared at her, curious and concerned for their friend.

"Marinette?"

She felt Tikki hug her leg through her bag again.

Tikki. Ladybug. Red.

She looked at Nino again.

"Dude?"

Orange cap. Almost red.

She turned to Alya.

"Girl, are you okay? You're kinda freaking us out here."

Hair. Shirt. Lips. Red.

She turned to Adrien.

"Marinette? Mari? Are you alright?"

_ "You guys had another fight, didn't you?" _

Red. Mentioned.

She turned to look at Chloe.

Chloe turned away.

Red. Missing.

Red.

Sabrina.

She looked to the ground. And bit her lip.

Chloe's refusion to talk about Sabrina - heck - her denial to even know Sabrina was enough evidence for the pigtailed girl to understand that the two girls did indeed have an argument - and a bad one at that.

If Marinette remembered correctly, that was around the same time as an akuma attack. Actually, no, that's what caused the akuma.

Oh shit.

The last time Chloe and Sabrina had a fight, Sabrina was akumatised.

Oh shitbags.

Sabrina's missing. And they're trapped in a classroom with missing classmates and a missing teacher. The entire school is probably missing at this point.

Coincidence?

Marinette doesn't think so.

Oh fuck.

If Marinette's suspicions are correct, then Sabrina is probably invisible in the room somewhere. She would have already taken care of the rest of the school and teachers so it only left whoever was in the classroom at the moment.

Which meant she couldn't exactly tell anyone what she thought until she knew for certain that Sabrina wasn't in the room.

If akumatised Sabrina were to listen in on any conversation, the intel would go straight back to Hawkmoth, making him constantly one step ahead of her.

If she managed to find Sabrina and take her down, that would be one less akuma to deal with in her life...

But that would mean she would have to turn into Ladybug and she can't exactly do that in front of Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe without exposing herself.

Then again, she could probably speak her mind since they don't know that she's Ladybug.

Nope. Too suspicious.

This was a rather large pickle that she was in.

So what about Sabrina? What is she meant to do with her? And her friends too - how was she meant to tell them what the hell is going on without outing them to Hawkmoth and putting them in more danger than needed?

After a quick slap on the face she grabbed the hand of the attacker and twisted her arm so now it was strained into her back, possibly about to dislocate her shoulder. Marinette widened her eyes when she realised what she had done to her best friend. “Oh my God! Alya I’m so sorry!” Mari apologised regretfully.

“Girl, it’s okay,” she told her with a smile as she rubbed her arm. “I guess that’s what I get for slapping you,” she smiled. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. “Who knew you’d have that strength in you?”

Mari shrugged. “That’s what you get for having bakers as parents. They make me haul bags of flour every other day. That stuff’s heavy. Also, Papa’s pretty protective of his little girl so he’ll teach me a few things here and there.”

Alya scoffed. “Yeah, I can see that.” She playfully rolled her eyes. Then her face turned serious though. “You never zone out like that. Is everything okay?”

It’s obvious things aren’t. What is she meant to do?

“Pfft, did you really just ask that?” Nino asked. Alya glared at him before turning her attention back to her best friend.

“Mari?”

After a moment she shook her head. “No, of course not. We’re locked in here for who knows how long with the only source of food we have in our bags, with no idea what to do. I’m just trying to think of a way out...” Or maybe a way to expose an invisible Sabrina aka Vanisher?

She looked out into the empty classroom. Nino and Adrien (who had her blanket across his shoulders) were now sitting on the teacher’s desk - when did they get there? - whereas Chloe stayed sitting at her desk not interacting with anyone, not like they were complaining. Chloe’s a bit much.

Then she saw it. The slightest dip of her pillow. She raced up to grab it and smack her pillow into the air. She hit nothing so it just made her look stupid.

“You’re planning to get us out of here by waving your pillow in the air frantically?” Nino asked stupidly. Marinette rolled her eyes at the stupidness.

“No. That’s really stupid, don’t you think?”

She threw her pillow into nothingness, hoping to maybe accidentally hit Vanisher. Her friends looked at her as if she had gone crazy - which she didn’t blame them for - until they heard it. A small squeak.

Bingo.

Her friends looked at Marinette expectantly, as if the squeak came from her. Internally, she sighed frustratedly. They couldn’t see her face because it was turned away from them. Of course, they thought the squeak came from her. She threw her pillow across the room, like an idiot.

She needed a plan. She had to find Vanisher right? That’s the goal. So what if she made it harder for her to remain hidden?

It’s a start.

“Hey, guys?” They looked at her and waited for her to continue. “It sounds weird but I’ll explain it later, but could you help me scatter everything? Like cover every possible inch of ground, maybe put stuff on the desks and chairs too - or even put them on their sides just to make getting to and from the front and back of the room a struggle.”

Oddly specific, yeah. Marinette earned some bewildered looks from her friends but they obliged nonetheless (except for Chloe) and did as they were told. It couldn’t hurt them, and they had nothing better to do.

Marinette emptied the contents of her bag (Tikki took this opportunity to hide in her hair) and scattered them everywhere across the room, on tables, chairs and the floor. Everyone else took this as a cue to do the same, their respective kwamis secretly hidden somewhere on their person to avoid being trampled on. Marinette’s blanket was laid out flat in the middle of the room in between the tables and chairs, almost like a runway. Her pillow was somewhere else in the room.

Her classmates, including Chloe, all sat on the teacher’s desk at the front of the room. Nino on one end, Alya next to him, then Marinette, Adrien, and finally Chloe on the other end. Marinette was proud of what they’d done, but she felt as though there could’ve been more to be done. She was missing that final layer... of what?

“Okay girl,” Alya began again. “You need to start talking. You obviously have a hunch about what’s happening right now, and you have a plan, but you’re not saying anything. Can we be a part of this too?” She asked with a smile. A genuine smile.

Whatever Alya just asked Marinette, it gave Adrien a sense of deja vu of a time where Ladybug left him in the dark.

“Not yet,” she said as rested her chin between her thumb and first finger, biting her lip. “I will soon. I’m just missing something...”

She turned around to look at chalkboard behind her. She hasn’t really examined this part of the room yet. She got off the desk and walked around it, four pairs of eyes trailing behind her. Alya looked to Adrien briefly, only for him to shrug.

Marinette looked at the empty chalkboard, okay, nothing useful. Then she looked down where there were pieces of chalk. She picked one up and played with it in her hands and saw the small particles of chalk that were left on her hand. Yep. This is useful.

She picked up the duster for the chalkboard and clapped it, only to have a coughing fit. That was a dumb idea. She heard a couple of people chuckle but paid no mind to it.

She looked behind the teacher’s desk and saw that it had cabinets and drawers. She opened some drawers and found a packet of lollies and another of chocolates which she tossed onto the desk where she sat previously. Everyone immediately dug in.

She looked into the drawer again and saw some stray pieces of paper and more sticks of chalk. Great!

Just one more thing…

She opened the cabinets and it was mostly empty apart from a fan with a cord wrapped around the middle.

Perfect. Or as Chat Noir would have said it,  _ “Purrfect.” _

“Hey Adrien,” he perked up at his name. “Could you come here and help me?” She asked.

“Yeah sure,” he said as he got up off the table, leaving an annoyed Chloe, alone. “What do you need me to do?” ... _ Princess?   _ He added in his own mind.

She held up a piece of paper. She curved it slightly and held one edge of the against the chalkboard. “It might take a while but could hold this piece of paper here?”

He nodded. “Sure...” He had no idea where it this was going.

She grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing a vertical line just above where the paper was being held, the piece of paper catching the dust that would fall from the chalk. Sure, she could’ve used her hands to crush the chalk, but then her hands would get clammy and sweaty and it would ruin the dust-like chalk she needed. Now Adrien understood what she was trying to do.

“Alya,” the girl perked up at her name. “Could you set up the fan so it’s facing the rest of the classroom? Don’t turn it on yet. Oh but make sure the spinner setting is on, like how Mme. Bustier usually has it when she has the fan on for the class.”

Alya nodded and got to work, setting up the fan. Adrien and Marinette kept collecting chalk dust until there was a large heap resting on the paper.

She said her thanks to the boy and took the paper, making sure to be careful so the top of the small chalk mountain wouldn’t blow away. She carefully placed the heap on the teacher’s desk and turned the fan on the highest setting. Four pairs of eyes watched curiously as she pinched the top of the mountain, sprinkled it on her other hand, and blew gently so the dust would travel through the fan and out into the open.

Marinette was confident this was doing to work.

“Nino, you haven’t really done anything yet.” That got the boy’s attention. Nino and Chloe were the only ones left on the table, so they climbed off when Marinette climbed onto it in a squatting position, similar to Chat’s perch. “Could you blow the chalk into the fan?”

He looked at her weirdly before nodding his head. “Okay...” He knew better than to ask questions at this point.

Everyone stood back as they watched Nino carefully pick up the paper of crumbled chalk and blew it into the fan, creating a massive cloud of white across the room. Marinette covered her nose as everyone else had a coughing fit. She squinted her eyes as she rose steadily on all fours, ready to pounce.

Marinette couldn’t, but Adrien could hear the softer muffled coughs. They were subtle and not easy to hear, but he could just pick them up. He scrunched his eyebrows. What? Who’s that?

He also squinted his eyes, trying to find something - or someone - within the cloud. And he did. Well, sort of? He saw the frame of someone, only because the chalk had settled on them.

And not a moment later did Marinette pounce off the desk and tackle the body to the ground, straddling her so she wouldn’t escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit blotchy but I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter :)))
> 
> Also, I'll try and find the link to the pin that this was inspired by so you could go CRAZY with your own imaginations lol


	3. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this shitty thing called a chapter. Basically, this is just people sleeping and others too sleep deprived to function properly.
> 
> Asdfghj this is such a shitty chapter honestly I'm sorry y'all are gonna read it.
> 
> The plot gets better though, I've been too lazy and caught up in school work to write as well.
> 
> And any criticism you got is appreciated :'))))

"Marin-"

"Vanisher?"

"Sabrina?!"

"I can't see-"

"Doesn't matter," Marinette cut off her friends. She struggled to keep the girl underneath her from moving. "Get something like rope and a chair - literally anything," The girl underneath her almost managed to escape but Mari managed to restrain her.  
~~~~  
"Okay, girl you've got some explaining to do," Alya told her best friend as she restrained an invisible Sabrina. Getting her tied up to the chair at the teacher's desk was a struggle. Sabrina kept wanting to reach up and grab Mari's face, probably so she could headbutt her for an escape.

It didn't work. Mari managed to keep her down, much to everyone's surprise. Then again, at the same time, not really. Being the daughter of two bakers have their perks.

"I know, I know," she said as she finished restraining the akumatised girl and turned the fan back on to freshen the air up slightly.

Mari sighed deeply as she wiped her white-chalked hands onto her pink pants, leaving smudged handprints on her thighs. "I just can't right now. Now that we know Hawkmoth has Sabrina's control we have to be more careful about what happens." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

She would kill to be Ladybug at any given moment to be able to de-akumatise Sabrina so it would all be over. Except she was currently in the room with three of her friends, Chloe, and a victim of Hawkmoth's power, giving him the eyes to see what his victim can.

Alya sighed as she subconsciously put a hand to her necklace. She felt Trixx give her neck a small hug from under her hair, trying to comfort her. She could only wish Ladybug would be able to figure there was an akuma in the school's premises so she could somehow manage to slip away while everyone watched the black spotted lady in awe. Unknown to her, her friends shared the same thoughts.

"I hope Ladybug finds us soon," Nino said sadly.

Adrien witnessed Marinette stiffen slightly at the mention of Ladybug and furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. Though he left the thought alone, choosing not to act on his gut feeling that something was wrong and had something to do with Marinette and his Lady, despite being in the current situation he was in.

"I could turn into Queen Bee!" Chloe said excitedly. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Ladybug's the only one who can de-akumatise people. How would you turning into Queen Bee help?" Alya asked as she rested her hand on her cocked hip.

"Well, since I am the only superhero here," everyone glared at her, but the female blonde superhero paid no mind to it. "I can try to contact her," Chloe said smartly. Everyone looked at her, somewhat shocked to see that something smart came out of her mouth that wasn't some shitty comeback. Though she ruined it when she began to gloat. "Us superheroes have a way to communicate you know." She flipped her hair for effect.

Everyone looked at her silently. They all didn't really know how to react. The idea was smart, but that would mean that her kwami would use up energy. They all knew that the kwami would be hungry afterwards and they needed to save the food while it lasted. She did mention Pollen to people, right?

Pollen floated up into view from Chloe's bag with a bright smile. "Hi," she said shyly.

"You guys have met Pollen," Chloe gushed and cupped her hands so the small kwami could rest in her hands. "Pollen, this is Adrikins, reporter, Dupain-Cheng, and, ugh, nobody."

The three rolled their eyes at how Chloe addressed them. Marinette couldn't help a small smile that formed on her lips at the sight of Chloe being happy with Pollen though.

So yes, Marinette accidentally lost the Bee Miraculous, but the outcome of it was worth it. After a small amount of time, she found that Chloe was good to Pollen, and Pollen was good to Chloe. Both of them were someone the other needed. 

Pollen looked over at Mari and her friends, a smile laying on her face. Mari couldn't tell if she imagined anything, but she swore Pollen's sights on her lingered longer than the other's, and maybe a small wink may have played on her face. She left it alone though, another thought to be kept to herself at this stage.

Nino buzzed. "That's so cool!"

"What's she like?" Alya asked. "Wait, it is a she right?" Realising that her own kwami wasn't a girl when she had first met Trixx made her wary and realise that assuming things weren't that great.

Especially when your kwami was as devious as the fox miraculous.

Chloe began to gush about Pollen and told them everything about the kwami, like how they're really close and how Pollen absolutely loves honey. Mari took this opportunity to object the idea of calling Ladybug, finally giving her a chance to do so.

"Wait, so she's like a talking pet?" Mari cringed at her vague description, not meaning to insult the small kwami. 

Chloe glared at her. "She's not a pet... but yes-"

"So she uses energy?"

"Yes," Chloe glared at the girl. "Where are you going with this Dupain-Cheng?"

"Right now, we have no means of escape. And these walls have been bordered with something other than wood because you saw before how I tried to kick down the door right?"

Chloe shook her head. "You thought I would pay attention to you?"

"Well, she did get your attention right now didn't she?" Adrien supported. Marinette let a small smile cross her face.

"That and she failed, hence, humility," Nino added. Marinette glared at him whereas Alya punched him.

"Look," she said as she brought her attention back to Chloe. "As much of a good idea that would be, Pollen would need energy at some point after," Mari gestured her hands wildly at Chloe. "Whatever makes you Pollen, right?"

Chloe seemed to get the point and both her face and Pollen's darkened. "She has a point Chloe," Pollen said defeated. "As much as I would like to be able to keep you transformed, it takes a lot out of me."

Chloe smiled sympathetically at the striped kwami. "I know, so I'm going to listen to her for once okay?"

Alya's and Mari's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Wait really?" Mari asked.

Chloe sighed heavily. "Yeah." Then she snapped. "No one talks about this after. Whatever happens in this classroom stays in this classroom, compris?"

No one had a problem with obliging.  
~~~~  
Some time had passed as no one had any idea what to do. They all came up short with plans, leaving them all mentally exhausted. After much whinging, Chloe managed to fall asleep on the table with Marinette's pillow. Alya ended up falling asleep once Chloe had shut up, sleeping with Marinette's blanket. Even Vanisher ended up falling asleep after giving up trying to break the tight restraints on the chair she was tied to.

So that left Marinette, Nino, and Adrien to each other's company.

And all three of them were out of it, thanks to being sleep deprived.

"Hey Adrien," Nino said in a low voice, a smug smile on his face as he tried not to laugh. He sat in his usual seat for Ms. Bustier's class.

Adrien turned to look at his best friend with a smug smile, one that was too pawfully like a certain cat's. "Yeah, Nino?"

Nino only snickered. Marinette sat on the table in between the boys. "What are you giggling about?" She asked, a matching smile on her face too.

"Nothing." He told them. Though, he kept laughing.

"There has to be something funny if you keep laughing like that," Adrien tried again.

Nino shook his head, still giggling. "Nope, not telling."

Marinette got off the table and started kneeling now that she was in front of Nino. Both Adrien and Nino watched as she somehow made her large bluebell eyes, even larger. then she added a small pout.

Adrien's grin grew as he got up from his desk and knelt next to the girl. He then leaned over to Nino. "You can't say no to puppy dog eyes," he then looked at the girl and instantly felt his heart sink. "Especially Marinette's."

Nino's face turned grim. Then he began pulling faces, to stop himself from giving in. "Must, not, give in."

He turned his face away from the girl. This only caused Adrien to stand and sit right next to Nino. Nino looked at his best friend with wide eyes, clearly fear-stricken. "No."

Adrien's smirk only grew. "Now look at her."

After a few seconds of stubbornness, Nino managed to look at Marinette. And at that same moment, her eyes grew even more, mimicking the innocence of a small child. Nino almost didn’t break.

His walls came tumbling down, however, after a small quiver of her bottom lip.

“Fine, fine, you want to know what I was laughing about?” He whipped his phone out before mumbling something along the lines of, “Alya’s gonna kill me.” Adrien smiled as he made his way back over to kneel beside Marinette.

Nino stared at his phone after a few clicks before turning it to show the two. His smile was soon plastered back on his face after he saw the two blush crimson. A small chuckle turned into a small laugh, and that small laugh turned into one of hysteria.

Adrien and Mari both locked eyes awkwardly as they began to utter apologies and what not.

This only caused Nino to laugh even more.

After the awkward turn of events, the three of them wondered how the other three in the room managed to sleep through all of it.  
~~~~  
More time had passed and the thre females continued to sleep, soon it would've been all four, if someone wasn't being a dork.

Mari sat at her desk, arms on the table, one elbow propped up to rest her head on her fist. She was dosing off, eyes giving in to the world of sleep until she heard a handsome blonde in front of her...

"Akuma matata," the blonde model said with full seriousness. Nino started laughing so hard, he was wheezing in his chair. It was an honest miracle that none of the sleeping young women had woken up.

Mari sat her desk, giggling to herself at the stupidness of the dork she secretly loved. "What a wonderful phrase," he continued.

Instead of sleeping like her body had told her, she began to watch the scenes unfold in front of her.

When Nino composed himself, he continued. "Akuma matata," he mimicked Adrien's seriousness. "Ain't no fashion craaaze," he dragged out, earning a giggle from Marinette and a chuckle from Adrien.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your daaays," Who knew the blonde could sing?

Definitely not Marinettes or Nino.

"It's our problem freeee, philosphyyyyy," the two boys sang almost drunkingly, despite not having touched alcohol at all.

Both snickered and turned to look at the girl behind them. She widened her eyes, understanding what they were hinting at. "No."

Adrien pouted. Marinette felt a small pain in her chest. "Mariiii,"

"Dude, it's okay," Nino brushed off. "We'll continue. Besides," Nino slung himself on his friend. "Simba doesn't actually join until half way,"

This caused Adrien to brighten.

So the two continued to sing very dramatically, eventually getting up to dance around the room. Adrien took on Timon's role, and Nino too k on Pumba's. This made Marinette bob her head to the beat. She started humming along to the catchy tune too, and this didn't go unheard of by the two guys behind her.

Nino pulled her up and the three of them started dancing.

"Akuma matata," Adrien sung, as he added a clap to it. "What a wonderful phrase,"

"Akuma matata, ain't no fashion craze,"

The two of them paused. This was when Simba joined the duo. They looked at her expectantly, waiting for her...

She rolled her eyes and continue to sway. "It means no worries! For the rest of your days!"

Since when could Marinette Dupain-Cheng sing? No one knew.

"Sing it kid!" Adrien chimed in.

"It's our problem freeeee," Marinette and Adrien harmonised. 

"Philosophyyyyy," Nino croaked comically, impersonating the amazing warthog that is Pumba.

"Akuma matataaaa!" The three harmonised.

They laughed at nothing, before chanting "Akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma matata, akuma!"

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Marinette played around with he tune,everyone lighting up at the cheer she would bring.

It's our problem freeee," the three harmonised once more. "Philosophyyyyy!"

"Akuma matata," Adrien took the line for himself.

"Akuma matata," Nino said playfully.

"Akuuuuma matata,"

"Damn, okay Mari," Nino stood back with his arms up.

"Akuma matata," Mari sung the final line while still swaying, and found that she couldn’t stop, even though the small musical number was over. She hummed to herself, with a smile on her face, too tired to even care she had a small audience.

Her being tired probably also give her the courage to sing in the first place. 

Nino sat back down in his chair to finally let the sleep he’s been wanting to kick in. He slept like a baby with a smile on his face…

Right next to Alya.

Adrien snapped a picture of the two before he sat on a random desk so he could admire the pigtailed girl swaying like no one was watching. A small smile rested on his face as she seemed so lost in her own world. She seemed to forget about the akuma in the room, and frankly, so did he.

That was until the lights went out, engulfing everyone in complete darkness.


	4. Non-responsive Mystery Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwami...  
> Thas all folks

Marinette and Adrien fumbled for their phones for some sort of light. They could hear the sound of something scraping against a board - maybe chalk on the chalkboard - and winced when the unwelcomed squeal would sound from the scape of chalk.

As soon as either one found their phone, the lights in the classroom flickered back on, revealing untied bounds, an empty chair, and a message on the chalkboard.

Heartbeats paused. Adrien and Marinette drained in colour and gave each other wary glances. Both teens went to their best friends.

"Marinette? What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dude, what's up?"

As Alya and Nino continued to wake from their groggy phase, both froze when they saw the chalkboard, their throats clogged from who knows. They continued to look at the chair which was now empty.

Adrien and Marinette paused to look at Chloe. No one moved until...

"You do it," Marinette ordered and moved away from the mayor's daughter "She's more likely to kill me than you if either of us touches her."

He hesitated before nudging her shoulder. "Chloe," he whispered. "You have to get up. Now."

She didn't obey. Instead, she took Adrien's entire arm and pulled it close to her. "Adrikins, do I have to?" She mumbled in her sleep.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

Adrien lightly pulled his arm away. "Chloe, you really have to get up. Now's not the time."

Chloe grumbled something under breath, probably profanities, before slowly rising and rubbing her eyes. "Adrikins, what's the-"

Chills down her spine drowned out the rest of what she was going to say. "What happened?" She asked in a serious tone. something unlike her.

"The lights went out while you guys were sleeping," Adrien explained. "When they turned back on, that message was on the board and the chair and bounds were empty."

"Surely this means nothing right?" Nino tried, obviously shaken up by the message. "Maybe this is to just, I don't know, make us nervous?" Nino laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Nino, the board says, 'We know who you are'!" Alya spoke, frantic. "I'm pretty sure there's more to it!"

"There's only more to it if there's something to hide. Are you hiding anything Cesaire?"

Alya felt the grip on her neck tighten. "I'm not hiding anything Bourgeois! And if I was, it's not like I would be telling you! If anything, this message is probably directed at you!"

"What's that supposed to mean Cesaire?"

Before Alya had the chance to answer, Marinette beat her. "Guys! Enough!"

"Seriously, calm down! It's only a message that's on the board! It could be interpreted in many ways," Adrien backed up.

"Exactly," Marinette smiled gratefully at Adrien. "Look, it's best if we stay calm about the whole situation and try to find Sabrina, okay?"

~~~~

"She's not here," Chloe huffed. "She's probably escaped, making her Ladybug and Chat Noir's problem now."

"I highly doubt," Marinette mumbled under her breath, only for Tikki to hear. Tikki hugged the back of Marinette's neck.

"That doesn't make any sense with the message though," Alya reiterated. "What does it mean? Hawkmoth wouldn't have made Vanisher write that out only to entertain himself, would he?"

"I don't know about that," A voice spoke. The voice was definitely Sabrina's, but everyone struggled to find where it came from. "Pigtails is right."

"Marinette?" Alya questioned. "But she didn't say anything."

"I said I highly doubt."

"When?"

"Just now, but I said it to myself."

"Hawkmoth is growing impatient with how little progress he is making," Vanisher spoke again, interrupting the side conversation Alya and Mari were having. "That message on the board is directed at all of you and you know it. All it takes is one person to figure it out, then we can go from there."

"Wait, figure what out?" Nino asked, but he got no response from the akumatised victim.

"Probably what the message means," Chloe answered.

"You know, I'm kind of sick of these cryptic messages and being left in the dark," Adrien commented. Everyone else agreed. Adrien's comment may have had a deeper meaning to him, but no one else needed to know that.

Marinette, on the other hand, was already trying to decipher the message.

'We know who you are'

It repeated in her head constantly.

'We know who you are'

'We know who you are'

'We know who you are'

'We...'

So it's implied that there is more than one person behind this little charade. Hawkmoth and someone else. At this point, it's safe to say Vanisher is the other person...

But it isn't wise to assume.

"Marinette,"

'...know...'

So Hawkmoth definitely knows. There's no hesitation in the statement. Then again it isn't emphasised either. He just knows.

Well, him and his accomplice/s knows.

"Marinette,"

'... who you are.'

That's the part of the statement that freaked her out the most. It could be aimed at anyone, but Marinette knew better than that. It was aimed at all of them for sure. Vanisher just confirmed that too.

Except, if it was aimed at all of them, it implied that they all had something in common.

"Marinette, are you deaf or something?"

Mari looked to Choe. Ew. Having something in common with Chloe Bourgeois? That's gross.

Then again, all of Paris loved Adrien so all of Paris had something in common with Chloe?

Nope. That's grosser, if that's a word.

Marinette looked back at the ground. Something plain and simple to look at while in deep thought.

"Marinette, girl where are you?"

'...who...'

Marinette had a sinking feeling in her stomach. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was what Hawkmoth was getting at, she just hoped it wasn't.

A frown etched on her face.

"Marinette?"

"It seems she's putting the pieces together."

"Oh great, we're back to non-responsive mystery Marinette."

Marinette looked up to her friends (and Chloe) in the room. Unknown to them she knew who they were.

Alya, her best friend, was Rena Rouge. Her miraculous? Her necklace which was kept hidden under her shirt. Marinette saw a slight movement in her hair before wide purple eyes peaked from underneath. Trixx.

Ladybug gave the fox miraculous to Alya when her and Chat were up against Sapotis, Alya's twin sisters.

"Marinette, come on girl, you have to speak to us."

Nino, Alya's boyfriend and Adrien's best friend, was Carapace. His miraculous? Master Fu's bracelet which rests on his wrist with his other wristbands. His wrists were resting by his sides, and just underneath was a pocket that was slightly more bulged than the other. Wayzz.

Ladybug gave the turtle miraculous to Nino when her and Chat were up against Anansi, Alya's protective older sister.

"'Nette, dude, you're making me feel naked. Oof!"

Chloe, the mayor's daughter, was Queen Bee. Her miraculous? The bee hairclip in her hair. And just floating above her was her kwami, Pollen.

Ladybug lost the bee miraculous when her and Chat were up against Style Queen, Chloe's mother. When she realised Chloe had the bee miraculous, Ladybug did initially want to take it back, but after seeing how close Pollen and Chloe had become and how much they needed each other, Ladybug decided that Chloe could keep it for the time being, despite revealing her identity to everyone in Paris.

"Ew, stop looking at me like that."

Adrien. Everyone's finest teenage super-model and son of world-famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug didn't give him a miraculous. No, but she had been planning to.

There was only one more superhero in Paris that she didn't know the identity of, and that was her most trusted partner Chat Noir. And now that she's stuck in this situation, she can definitely see the similarities between her obsessive crush and teenage heartthrob of a partner. Both were tall and slim, with sun-kissed skin and sandy blonde hair. His piercing green eyes always seemed to make her heart stop, whether she liked it or not, inside or outside of the suit.

Now that she thinks about it, she's glad she didn't get the chance to give him a miraculous because that would've put her partner in a complicated situation in terms of keeping his civilian identity safe and his superhero identity out of Ladybug's trouble.

Marinette looked at both of Adrien's hands. The only way to confirm if she had been right or not. And there, she sees it, glinting slightly from the light, a silver ring. Chat Noir's miraculous. And peaking out from Adrien's undershirt is his kwami, Plagg.

Plagg smiled and winked.

"Nino, I get what you mean by feeling naked. Oof."

"Fuck," Marinette muttered. Adrien's been her partner in fighting crime from the beginning. He's been flirting with her from day one. And she's had a massive crush on him since day one. He's always wanted to know her secret identity but has been respectful of her choices. They could've been together! "Ahh, fuck," she said a little louder.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking of all of that right now. Marinette mentally slapped herself in the face. There are more important issues at hand right now.

"Marinette," Marinette's head snapped to look at her best friend. Alya placed her hands on her shoulders. "We've been trying to get your attention for a while now. You've obviously figured something out, otherwise, you wouldn't have a potty mouth. Want to tell us?"

Marinette gulped. How was she meant to bring up the fact that not only did she know and figure out everyone's secret identities but Hawkmoth somehow managed to figure it out too? And somehow got Sabrina - or Vanisher - to trap them all in the same room so they couldn't not reveal themselves to each other?

Hawkmoth has never come up with something as complex as that - or one that worked for that matter. He has to be working with someone else. Or Sabrina would have figured something out.

How long has Sabrina been Vanisher?

Marinette took a deep breath. It was only right for her to tell them. There was no point in hiding it now anyways. Hawkmoth figured them out. How? She had no idea.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened it again but closed it. How was she meant to go about this?

"Go on," Vanisher spoke. She still couldn't pinpoint where she was. "Spit it out. Everyone's waiting."

"I don't know how to say it," Marinette admitted.

There was a pause before Vanisher spoke again. "Maybe openly name their other halves."

Everyone looked at Marinette with confused looks. Other halves?

Marinette took a deep breath. It shouldn't be this hard, so why was it? "Pollen,"

Chloe's face was concerned. "What about Pollen?"

She took another breath. She looked to Alya. "Trixx,"

"Uhh, I don't know Trixx."

She looked to Nino. "Wayzz."

"Wayzz? Which Wayzz?" Nino nervously laughed. 

She turned to Adrien. "Plagg,"

Plagg flew from Adrien's overshirt. "It's about time. Now, where's-"

"Uhh, I don't know what that thing is, that flew out of my shirt."

Marinette opened her purse and looked down at her own kwami. "Tikki,"

All five kwamis flew from their respecting hiding spots (or lack of hiding spots) and met in the middle. The kwamis rejoiced, glad to finally not need to hide anymore before tension set in the room.

The unspoken truth - of each other - settling in.

And if that wasn't enough to shake anyone's nerves...

"Guys, if it isn't obvious now, I'll just say it. Hawkmoth knows who we are inside and outside of the masks and I don't know if he is but I think he's working with someone else."

"Ahh," Vanisher spoke once more. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the start was rushed, but it was to set up for the plot. Needed them to be at school, alone, yeah you get it ahha
> 
> I'm so lazy...
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Comment your thoughts and what not :D


End file.
